The Nations golden child and the Blizzard
by Purple Flower of Aachen
Summary: After defeating Voldemort, Aurora Potter has to pay a price and is forced to leave her home country by being exiled. Now, she has just found a diner on top of a snowey mountain, just before she collapsed into the snow. Things will change, And the fate of the wizarding world will also. Fem!Harry, Dark! Harry! Time travel! Harry has a different father! Please vote in poll!
1. Chapter 1

**The Nation's Golden Child and the Blizzard**

 **For the Winter Challenge in the houses competition**

 **Random Prompts: Winter (season)**

 **Five Prompts Challenge: Snow (Weather)**

 **Words 2102**

* * *

 **Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges**

 **The Choose your Own wand challenge on Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges:**

 **Wand length: 11-12 inch (11 ½)-write a story with the minimum of 750.**

 **Words 2102**

* * *

 **Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges**

 **For the Your crazy enough to do it challenge on HPFC (Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges):**

 **Using prompt 434. Winter (season)**

 **Words 2102**

* * *

 **Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges**

 **Ultimate Writer's Challenge on the HPFC**

 **Write a multi chapter fic**

 **Words 2102**

* * *

 **The Golden Snitch**

 **For the Ollivander's Wand shop challenge on the golden snitch:**

 **Wood, using prompt: Fir-write about a survivor.**

 **School, house: Aurora, Vela house**

 **Words 2102**

* * *

 **So, this will be a multi chapter time travel fic. These prompts, though, are only relevant to this chapter, though. So, Aurora and Remus are two key characters, though Remus will go later on, for plot reasons. . Aurora is a girl Harry, by the way. There will be Dumbledore, Ron, and Hermione bashing. James is not Aurora's father, okay? I won't tell you who is, because that would ruin the surprise.**

 **This was only supposed to be a single: all well. Aurora will be friends with Slytherins in her year, plus Fred, George, Luna, Neville and probably a few other Ravenclaws. And inspiration goes to Judy Collins's song, the Blizzard. Some lines are very similar to lines from that song. So… LISTEN TO THE BLIZZARD WHILE READING!**

 **Nation's Golden child refers to Aurora being the girl who lived.**

* * *

The snow fell swiftly. Whoever it hit might have thought they were being hit with little knives. One might almost say it was a blizzard. But what did you expect for mid-winter in England's Highlands? The cold, sharp snow hitting her face hurt Aurora Potter. The coldness made her face feel numb.

But that was nothing compared to the pain Aurora had felt in the past. Aurora had been called many things in the past: hero, prat, queen, the golden child, coward, traitor, good student; but the one she had always been, and truly been: was a survivor. She survived the killing curse, she survived her relatives' abuse, and she survived the war. That was all she was now: a survivor.

The scars on her face and arms were proof she had fought bravely in a war, but no one cared now. All they cared now was the fact she had changed sides. She hadn't changed to the dark, she had changed to the neutral. Apparently, that was a sin, and now she was worthy of being called a traitor, and had being chased out into the mountains.

Aurora was all alone, now. Everyone had betrayed her trust, and she had been chased away from her home, her life: all she had were the clothes she wore and a wand. It wasn't the elder wand or the holly wand, it was wand she had made herself. She had wanted to become a wandmaker, and while she had been still at school she had studied it, and got teaching from Ollivander in the holidays. The wand was twelve-inch, fur wood, with the core of hair from a Thestral's mane. Thinking about the Thestral that had given her the hairs and what the wood meant, Aurora realised it suited her down to a T. It worked better than any other wand, too.

Fur marked a survivor, Thestral hair marked a hurt and disturbed a person, and the particular Thestral Aurora had met, was a soldier. It would have soldiered through anything. The length of the wand implied someone intelligent, and maybe a bit mysterious. That was Aurora: a survivor, a hurt and probably disturbed person who was a bit of soldier. She was also quite smart, but Aurora wasn't sure if she was mysterious.

Aurora was saddened that she would no longer be able to live in the dark and gloomy rooms of Grimmauld place or get a teaching spot at Hogwarts: both places were her home. Sirius had left her Grimmauld place, and Hogwarts was the first place that felt like home.

Now, she was reduced to living as a mountain person struggling to just survive. That was if she wanted to remain in England, Aurora supposed: but where would she go? She didn't have anywhere to go outside of England.

Aurora cried as she thought of who turned on her. The Order of the Phoenix, the Ministry that had been set up after the war, and even her friends had turned on Aurora: after all, she had done for them. She had killed Voldemort: that was all they wanted, they said. But no, she was supposed to kill the Death Eaters and all the Horcruxes, too.

Even the people Aurora would have trusted with her life, and were almost family; had turned against her. Ron, Hermione, Molly, Seamus, Dean, Ginny, Tonks, Bill, Fleur: they said they were her friends, and they were among the ones who chased her away. That hurt more than anything else. Her friends were not really her friends; they were just using her for fame and glory. The only people who didn't chase Aurora and somewhat supported her were: Neville, Luna, George and her old Transfiguration professor. They were the only ones.

But that didn't matter now: what mattered was Aurora needed to find shelter from the storm. It would still be snowing the next day; that was winter. But hopefully, it wouldn't be as strong as a ruddy blizzard. In fact, Aurora decided this evening was a blizzard.

THUD! Something went nearby. Aurora jumped ten feet in the air at the sound of that. She quickly pulled her wand out and casted a quick 'Lumos.' As Aurora shined it where the thud had come from, she saw a fallen branch lying in the snow and a stag charging off from the branch.

"Just a deer," Aurora said, feeling relieved it was just that, a deer.

Then she walked on, pressing through the thick snow. It was dark and Aurora was tired, but she had to get to shelter. It was just too cold to stay out in winter. Summer was a bad enough time to sleep outside in the mountains, but winter was an impossibility.

Just then, the wind blew even harder. Aurora shivered and pulled the cloak she wore tighter around herself. She would deserve a medal if she survived this. She had been walking for hours, and now she was tired, hungry, cold, and her feet ached like hell. All she wanted was to rest. But she couldn't, not unless she wanted to die.

Just then, some light appeared ahead. Aurora walked closer and saw it was a diner. The wine red-haired eighteen-year-old pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. She wasn't: she had found shelter. Hopefully, they were still open and would allow her to shelter in there.

Aurora quickly walked up to the door and walked in. It was much warmer inside the diner then outside in the snow and wind. The diner had a counter/bar thingy at the other end, and chairs and tables leading up to that. Then there was a toilet sign hanging above a corridor that went off this room. There was a door on the other side of the room, that went somewhere else. The colours were light green and blue, and the style of the building was quite old: which wasn't surprising considering where it was.

"Your brave, miss," a male's voice said. Aurora looked up to see that it was the blonde-haired bartender who had spoken.

"I am on my own. I did something to anger the people I knew, and this is how it ended: me out here, in the middle of a bloody blizzard in winter," Aurora said bitterly.

"Calm now, child; you're okay here. Feel free to order anything you want that we have: it's on the house," the bartender said welcomely. Might as well have it free: it attracted more visitors that way!

"Okay, thank you," Aurora said gratefully. She took off her cloak and hung it on the coat stand, deciding it was a little too warm for that and a thin jumper.

As she moved closer to the counter, Aurora saw a dark man sitting at the counter drinking whisky, most likely. He was wearing a hood which concealed his face and any other reckoniseable features. "Hello," he said. Not knowing his name and not wanting to ask since she would probably never see him again, Aurora dubbed him 'the stranger.'

"Hello," Aurora nodded as she sat down on a bar stool. After she glanced at the menu, Aurora said, "Can I have a coffee and some potato and leek soup, please?"  
"Sure; I'll get it now," The bartender said, rushing off. He started with the coffee.

"God, it's cold out, isn't it?" Aurora said, glancing out a winter that was badly frosted from the cold.

"Yes: there is a big storm up on the mountain, which is coming over us now: it's a good thing we're open because we all could be here for hours, and there is nothing else for miles," The bartender said.

"But where will I sleep? You'll want to close at some point, and if there is nothing else around; where can I go?" Aurora asked, suddenly getting distressed.

"There is a flat upstairs that this gentleman is using, but it's big enough to share. Would you share?" The bartender asked the stranger.

"Yeah sure, Bill," said the stranger, not sounding the least bit fazed.

"Thanks," Aurora said gratefully. Then she talked to the stranger, feeling a bit cautious. Her relatives, even if they had abused her, had taught her not to talk to adult strangers because they were dangerous: but, a blizzard was a blizzard.

After Bill the bartender finished Aurora's coffee, he gave it to Aurora before going into the kitchen to do her soup. About then, the conversation between Aurora and the stranger shifted to their lives, and Aurora found herself telling the stranger all about her life through Hogwarts, her relatives and the war (excluding magic) then onto how because she wanted to not be on a fighting side, she was chased into the mountains to mostly likely freeze to death at the hand of a blizzard and a cold winter's night. That all led to her bursting into tears.

"You've had it pretty tough," said the stranger, his voice full of sympathy.

"Yes. I have been many things you know, but the one thing I have always been is a survivor," Aurora said quietly, looking down into her coffee. She was still crying; even if she wasn't sobbing, she could see the tears falling from her green eyes.

"We're all survivors: we've survived this long. What will you do now?" the stranger asked.

"Not sure. I have a friend in Bulgaria, so maybe I'll head over to see if he's mad at me for changing to the nothing side," Aurora said after a moment. Her tears had dried a bit.

"Good plan at the very least," the stranger said, finishing off his whisky.

"What about you?" Aurora asked, wanting to hear more about her stranger friend. He hadn't said much about himself.

"Me? I'm a loner and a private person: I can't take the heartache now. But sometimes I do pick a few fights if I drink too much whisky," the stranger said. Aurora laughed at the last bit. Then Bill brought Aurora her soup, which smelled lovely. Then the stranger ordered another whisky, Bill got it for him.

Aurora and the stranger ate/drank in silence for a while. They listened to the blizzard as it bashed against the wall of the diner. After a while, it quietened down and just became snow gently falling.

"We must be in the eye. I'll be back: I've got to take the cat out so it can go to the loo. Be back shortly," Bill said. He went into the kitchen, then came out with a glaring, tabby cat; which he took out the front door.

After ten minutes, the cat and Bill came back in. Bill said, putting the cat down, "When the blizzard kicks up again, I'll wait ten minutes, then lock up." The cat shot back to where the kitchens most likely were.  
"Good idea," said the stranger.

"Yes, it is," Aurora agreed. Then she and the stranger got talking again. Aurora didn't understand it: how you could just talk to someone you've just met like an old friend. But she didn't think about it because she didn't want to: talking to him made her feel better.

Half an hour later, the blizzard kicked up again. Ten minutes after that, Bill locked the doors. "No getting out until morning, now," he said.

"Well, thank you, Bill. I think I'll show this young lady upstairs so I can get to bed," the stranger said, referring to Aurora. That reminded Aurora she hadn't mentioned her name.

"Great idea: I'm about ready to hit the hay," Aurora said, shaking her head.

"You do that. Good night," Bill nodded.

"Good night, Bill: and thanks for everything," Aurora said, getting up at the same time as the stranger.

"Good night, Bill," the stranger said. Then he beckoned for Aurora to follow him through the diner.

He led Aurora towards the sign saying toilet's, and she saw there was a corridor back here. They walked down it. The corridor went further, but when they reached some stairs going up, they went up the stairs. When they reached the top, Aurora noticed it was the same style and colours as the rest of the building, except a bit homelier.

"It's been a while, Aurora Potter," the stranger said suddenly. They were still walking into the flat, but they had just passed the bathroom.

"How did you know my name?" Aurora asked raising her eyebrow. They just reached a room that looked like a living room. Despite how she should feel, she didn't feel at all scared or creeped out.

The stranger stopped, then turned to face Aurora. He pulled back his hood, and Aurora was shocked at what she saw:

"Remus?!"

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! By the way: do you want Aurora to go to Hogwarts or another school?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Remus's story**

 **Words: 2258**

 **Thank you for the support I have already! That means a lot!  
On Harry Potter Fanfiction challenges:**

 **For the Ultimate winter challenge**

 **Write a multi chapter fic.**

 **Please read and review!**

* * *

 _(Previously)_

 _The stranger stopped, then turned to face Aurora. He pulled back his hood, and Aurora was shocked at what she saw:_

 _"Remus?!"_

 _(Now)_

"Yes, it's me, Aurora," Remus said, sighing. He was now preparing himself for the long explanation he would have to give Aurora.

"But you died! I saw your body! This can't be happening!" Aurora cried in disbelief, her face paling to be the same tone as a corpse. She couldn't believe this was real, she couldn't believe he was alive; but at the same time, she did.

"Come over here and I'll explain," Remus gently said, guiding Aurora over a chair. She was a little too shocked to move on her own. She collapsed into a chair.

"How is this possible? What happened?" Aurora asked, still shocked. She was looking down at her hands.

"When the killing curse hit me, for some reason my body got cloned: the real me was sent to Italy, while the other one acted as my corpse: that is what I believed happened, anyway. And the cause? Well, I believe some kind of weird reaction with Disapparation and the killing curse hitting at the same time caused this to happen. Then I travelled around until I reached England, and then around England until I came here: reading the odd newspaper to find out who died on the way," Remus said. He knew there was more to come, but that was all she had asked for. He wasn't looking directly at her, though.

"Okay: that does sound feasible enough. Why didn't you write though? To tell us you were alright? I could have done with knowing, and I'm sure Andromeda could have, too!" Aurora asked accusingly. She would have liked to have known he was alright!

"Sorry: I thought it would be better if I didn't. It would have been hard to explain how I was alive, and you might not have believed the letter if I just sent one," Remus apologised. He did want to write, but he had thought not writing was for the best for everyone.

"I suppose you have a point there," Aurora agreed. If she had received a letter, apparently from a dead man saying he was alive, she probably would not have believed it. But that didn't mean she wasn't going to get mad. Then she asked, "But what have you been doing? I doubt you've been doing nothing but travelling all that time, other than drinking here at the diner."  
"You're correct there: I have been studying and thinking. Thinking about all those people who died, and maybe if they could have been saved," Remus said, still not looking at Aurora.

After a few seconds, Aurora slowly asked with a hint of hopefulness, "Did you come to any conclusions?"  
"Yes, I did. Then I did research into it: there is a way to go back in time safely, and be able to change the past," Remus said, finally looking at Aurora. Her expression changing from neutral to excited was interesting to watch.

"Really? How?!" Aurora whispered excitedly.

"There is a Black Magic Ritual. Bill the owner agreed to help me with it, as it needs two people to be executed. But, I wanted to tell you, first; just in case you wanted to come," Remus said.

"But why haven't I heard from you if you wanted to tell me? And what is Black Magic?" Aurora asked, frowning.

"Black Magic is a bad and truly evil magic. It usually requires something disgusting for doing it, such as an internal organ. And if it's a Black Magic spell, it does something not very nice, like turn your brain into a fish brain, but you're still in a human body. Dark and Light magic are not that different you know: Dark can be as kind and good as Light, and Light can be as mean and nasty as Dark. And to answer your question; I was trying to work out how to tell you: visit you personally, send a letter, and what not. It was a blessing that you came up here, but a big surprise too: this is the last place I expected you to turn up," Remus said, sighing.

"I want to come! What do we do? What point in time would we arrive? Yeah, that happens when you get thrown out of your country," Aurora asked, getting excited.

"Slow down, Aurora! That's great you want to come. If we leave in the next two weeks, the latest day we can travel to is a week before your cousin's tenth birthday. From there, I will arrange a few things, then come and get you. Then, with the thinking I've done, I think we need to turn to the dark," Remus said, bracing himself for Aurora's reaction.

"Oh. Why can't we go back further? And why do we have to join the dark? I don't mind; I'm pretty pissed with the light anyway: but why? And how did you know when Dudley's birthday was?" Aurora asked.

"The spell has a set time frame that you can go back, and that is the furthest. We get sent back to our selves in that time, but we have knowledge of the future, and what happened. I have to arrange somewhere to live, then organise getting the Horcrux taken out of you before I can pick you up, though. We will not destroy it, though. And joining the dark? Well, they were stronger: if we bargain to fight for their side but have certain people kept alive, it should work. And finally, Lily mentioned Dudley's birthdate once," Remus explained.

"Yeah: if we want to join the dark, killing part of the Lord's soul would not be a smart move. Maybe we could even get them to join the dark with us! That would make protecting them easier!" Aurora suggested, the idea springing into her head.

"Yes, maybe we could. Who do you want to be kept alive?" Remus asked.

"Luna, George, Neville, Fred, Sirius, Andromeda, maybe? Tonks… and Minerva! That's it that I can think of, though," Aurora said after thinking for a bit. Then she asked, "What are you hiding Remus? You look as though you want to say something else: there is more, isn't there?" Aurora sensed that there was something he wanted to say, but he couldn't get it out.

"Well, James Potter was not your father," Remus said, saying it quickly but clearly. This was going to set fireworks off!  
"He's not? Then who is?!" Aurora asked, shocked.

"No. When you were born, James knew you were not his daughter, he just knew it. Gut feeling or instinct, I guess it was. Anyway, he first got that truth potion from Snape through Dumbledore, then gave it to Lily and asked her who your father was. She said it was him, and then she went on with her life. Not believing that: James got the Parent Revealing Potion and used that. Severus Snape was your father, Aurora," Remus said, feeling bad she hadn't been told before now.  
"What? No! It can't be, can it? How do you know all this?" a shocked Aurora asked. She couldn't believe it.

"James told me all this, just in case. He casted glamours on you so that until you were old enough to be told, people wouldn't question who you are, and you wouldn't have to know," Remus said, knowing the next question Aurora was going to ask.

"Why haven't you told before now? There was all that time!" Aurora cried, feeling betrayed.

"When I arrived at Hogwarts during your third-year, I fully intended to tell you. But there never seemed to be a right time. In the end, considering what you thought of Snape, I decided you were best off not knowing. But then I felt bad and decided to tell you: but after that, there never was a right time. Every time after that, when I even considered telling you, the rightness of the moment disappeared, or someone joined us. I'm sorry it's been this long before you have finally gotten to know: I should have just told you when you were thirteen, and if I did, you would have known the truth at least; even if you didn't like it," Remus said sincerely.

"Remove them: I want to see what I am supposed to look like," Aurora said firmly.

"Okay," Remus nodded, guessing what she was talking about. He pulled out his wand and casted the charm to reverse the glamour charm. Then he got up and fetched a mirror and handed it to Aurora so she could see.

Aurora had to say; the differences were not too bad to get used to. Her eyes were darker, her hair was straighter and thicker, and her face looked a lot like Snape's. Anyone who knew Snape sired her would instantly be certain that was the case, otherwise, it was not easy to spot.

"Thank you, Remus. I'm upset I haven't known before now, but glad too: I couldn't have coped with it at an earlier stage," Aurora said crying.

"Your welcome. That is part of why I wanted to invite you to come back with me in time; so, you could try and have a respectable relationship with him," Remus said, referring to Snape.

"Well, I'm glad you did invite me, Remus. It's a pity we can't save Lily and James: Lily was my mum, and James was a good person. He knew all this, and hated Snape at school, and probably still did: and yet, he died trying to protect Lily and I. By the way, I might have forgiven you a bit, but I'm still a little mad with you. But, why didn't Lily know about my father not being James?" Aurora said. Thinking that, she realised despite his faults, James was a good person. She was still mad at Remus for keeping those secrets, even if his heart was in the right place and now he was telling her.

"Yes, I agree. But, with Black Magic, there might be other ways to save them. And understandable. Well, James and I had no idea; we suspected someone Obliviated her," Remus said mysteriously.

"Are you turning to the dark already, Remus Lupin? But who?" Aurora said smiling mischievously.

"Got to get practising at some point. I'll do my best to try and get you to know your father, by the way. Dumbledore most likely, as part of one of his 'greater good' schemes," Remus said, making a promise.

"Thank you, Remus: you are very kind. And yes, he is a likely suspect," Aurora said.

"No matter what you are, we're still friends, okay?" Remus said firmly.

"Good. When we go back, if you can get the ingredients, I can make the cure to stop you turning into a Werewolf: a cure has been discovered, and I know the recipe," Aurora volunteered.  
"Really? That would be wonderful, Aurora," Remus said gratefully. Then he asked, "Before we go back, is there anything you want to do?"  
"Can I write a letter explaining what is happening to George, Luna, and Neville? I don't mind going straight after I've sent the letters, but I want them to know," Aurora asked.

"Sure: a post van comes up here once every three weeks, so they'll get sent, one way or another," Remus nodded.

"Alright, I can do that tomorrow. When do you want to head back? And is there anything we take back with us?" Aurora asked, getting fired up.

"Yes, you're wand if it's not the holly wand. That way, you can use magic and not get found out, because it's not a registered wand. I won't bother with mine, for obvious reasons. I think we should head back as soon as possible. Tomorrow?" Remus suggested. He was joking about leaving tomorrow.

"Cool; let's do it," Aurora nodded.

"What? You're alright with that?" Remus asked, surprised. He wasn't expecting that.

"Sure? Why not? We're not going anywhere," Aurora pointed out.

"True. Bed now?" Remus suggested.

"Yeah, good idea. Where can I sleep?" Aurora asked, yawning.

"Just this way," Remus said, standing up. Aurora soon followed.

He led her to the other end of his flat, where they came to five doorways. He opened the closest one and said, "You can stay in this one. And are you alright to conjure a toothbrush?" Remus asked.

"Yep, no problem," Aurora said with a satisfied smile.

They then went to get ready for bed. Brushing teeth, using the loo, and things like that. Before they retired to their rooms for the night, Aurora said, "Good night."  
"Good night, Aurora; see you tomorrow," Remus said. Then he entered his room and closed the door. Aurora soon did the same for herself.

When the door was shut, she went over to the bed, collapsed and then cried for a bit: she couldn't believe what was happening. So much had changed for her in such a short period of time. At least she would get the chance of a new start, and she could right her mistakes and bad judgement.  
"Well, tomorrow is it: this life will be history after that," Aurora whispered. She transfigured her clothes into bedclothes. It wasn't a very good attempt, but tomorrow she would reverse it, so it didn't really matter that much.

Aurora then climbed into bed and went to sleep, looking forward to the new start. This time, she was determined to not make mistakes, and get the life she wanted. Not the life of an unwanted outcast, and the life of an unworthy person.

* * *

 **There, done! Review and favourite! Don't know when next update will be. Sorry :)**

 **These first few chapters will be a bit short, but it will get longer. And by the way, before you get to far, I am highly consiering killing or vanishing Remus quite early on. I'll see how it writes though.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Stepping back**

 **I really don't know where this story will go. There are so many options and so many things to happen! Don't forget to vote on Aurora's school! That will change what happens in the story.**

 **If anyone is interested in being an idea bouncer for any of my stories, because you really like the story and want to hustle me, shot me a pm!**

 **A pretty dull chapter, but important none the less. BTW, how do you think Sirius would react to Snape being Aurora's father?**

* * *

The next morning, Aurora woke up feeling a bit confused. She had no idea where she was: nope, none at all. Then she remembered she was staying in a flat rented by Remus, which was above a diner on top of a desolate mountain.

She sighed: it was nice here in bed! but, she would have to get up shortly, Remus seemed in a hurry to get on the move, and she wouldn't put it past him to come and pester her. Maybe that was her anger at him talking, though, and he actually wouldn't do that.

Then Aurora remembered (despite herself,) the good times she had had at Hogwarts. The times of rule breaking with Ron and Hermione, the times of fun when playing Quidditch, and the times of fear when she was protecting Sirius and Hermione from dementors, and facing Voldemort in her first year and at the end of the Triwizard Tournament in her fourth school year.

Then Aurora cried as she remembered the betrayal of her 'friends.' Aurora had started Horcrux hunting with Dumbledore, but after the Death Eaters stormed the castle and the battle that insured, Aurora couldn't face anymore fighting. She told a select few that she was turning neutral, and she would kill Voldemort, but that was it.

Ron and Hermione continued the Horcrux hunt and managed to locate and destroy them all. At the end battle, Aurora came in right about when Snape died to kill Voldemort. He told her about the fact she was a Horcrux, but what he didn't know was Aurora had accidentally killed it by falling down a cliff a month earlier while trying to find a new hiding place, which destroyed the Horcrux. Aurora didn't know that at the time of the accident, but when Snape mentioned it, she connected the dots.

Aurora then joined the battle as she found Voldemort, then she killed him. A big party insured afterwards: they were all happy and free!

After the war had been over for a while, people began asking questions about the fact Aurora did as little as possible in fighting. When Aurora told them, they became bitter and started calling her names.

Eventually, Ron and Hermione rallied everyone to exile Aurora out of England to a place where they hoped she would freeze. They threw the nation's golden child to the blizzard: all because they thought Aurora should do all the work, and she should have been there the whole time in the battle.

Aurora laughed bitterly. Yet again, she was a survivor as she was still alive. No matter what was thrown her way, she survived it. It was almost like the gods were toying with her, and making her life as miserable as possible.

She bitterly laughed again thinking about her father being Snape. It was funny how these things worked, wasn't it? Snape hated her because she, in his mind was like her father, which was him. Basically, he was hating himself which was a very hypocritical thing to do.

All those times he was mean to her did take a toll on Aurora, but she couldn't help but wonder: if he had known, would of he been kinder? Aurora had to say she was willing to believe if Snape had known she was his daughter he would have been nicer to her.

All this thinking was not getting her anywhere though, and she needed to get up. There was a clock next to the bed, and it was saying it was almost eight thirty. There was plenty to do, and Remus seemed to be in a hurry to go.

Aurora gave a final long sigh and finally got up. She flicked her wand to make her bed, then she undid the transfiguration on her clothes to turn her clothes back to day clothes she had on yesterday instead of night clothes she had slept in. Then she located her shoes and went to leave the room. After giving it a final glance, Aurora left the room and walked downstairs to the diner.

As she entered the room where she'd eaten the night before, Aurora took note of the fact there were a few other people around, and the sun was brightly shining outside. She now could see there was a carpark out the front, and a road behind that, plus a lot of snow. The road looked as though it had been recently cleared, too: that was probably so the strangers could get up here in the first place.

As Aurora came into the room, everyone turned to look at her. They all stared at her for a little while, then they all sighed and turned back. ' _Strange people,'_ Aurora thought as she looked around for Remus.

"Aurora!" Remus cried, waving at her from the bar.

Aurora waved back, then walked over and sat down next to him. After she sat down, Bill came over and asked her what she wanted for breakfast. After getting what she wanted down, Bill went off to the kitchens.

"How are you this morning?" Remus asked Aurora.

"Okay, thank you. And you?" Aurora said yawning slightly.

"I'm fine, thanks. I have some paper here for you to write those letters," Remus said, grabbing some paper and a pen from the other side of him and handing it to Aurora.

"Oh, thank you," Aurora said sounding a bit surprised.

Aurora thought for a few minutes, then she wrote what she thought would be good down:

' _Luna,_

 _I just want to tell you I'm alright and I am safe. However, you won't see me again as I am going to time travel. All I can promise is you'll be safe in the new timeline._

 _Aurora.'_

Aurora wrote similar things to George and Neville as she couldn't think of any reason to make them that different. At the end when she was reading them over, Aurora realised she hadn't written that much to them, and it was almost a waste to send them a whole piece of paper. But at least she did write, which was a darn sight better then what Remus managed. Aurora quickly thought about something else before she started growling at Remus.

"Have you written your letters?" Bill asked as he placed Aurora's breakfast down in front of her. Remus paid for the food then.

"Yes, I have," Aurora said, quickly sealing up the last envelope. She had slowly been doing the other two before then.

"I'll take them, then," Bill said as Aurora handed the letters to him.

"Thank you, Bill," Aurora said as Bill walked away. Then she said to Remus, "Thank you for paying, Remus."  
"I'd hardly be a gentleman if I didn't pay. And I still feel regretful I've hardly done anything for you, and I'd like to make it up to you in any way possible," Remus said.

"The small things can matter I suppose," Aurora said. She knew it was some sort of quote or based off a quote, but she wasn't sure from where.

"Yes, exactly," Remus nodded.

"When are we doing this?" Aurora asked him, lowering her voice right down for the benefit of the strangers.

"After breakfast, if that's okay," Remus said, also in a low voice.  
"Okay," Aurora nodded.

Then she ate her breakfast, thinking about what this was all going to be like. She didn't know what to think about reliving her life with the knowledge of the future, and what she was going to do to change it. Something told her it would just happen if she did not dwell on it too much, she decided not to dwell on it.

It was scary and unnerving, and yet exciting; that's what Aurora was feeling, and she felt a little confused about feeling all three of those at once. Sure, it might happen to others, but this was a first for her, and it was all very new and different.

"Aurora, are you alright?" Remus said, in a way that suggested he had been trying to get her attention for a while.

"Wha? Oh, sorry; just thinking," Aurora said, shaking her head. Then Bill brought Aurora's breakfast out. It seemed Remus had already eaten, considering nothing was said to suggest he was waiting for something.

When Aurora had finished eating, all the guests eating there had gone, so Bill flipped the sign on the door around and locked it. "Are we doing this now, Remus?" Bill asked.

"Aurora?" Remus asked.

"Yes, I have everything I need: you, Remus?" Aurora asked.

"Yep," Remus nodded.

"Follow me then: we'll go to the back room: I put everything you ordered in there, Remus," Bill said. Aurora and Remus nodded as they stood up, and then Bill led them to the back room. It was quite a bit past the stairs to the flat upstairs.

When they reached the back room, Bill suggested, "Ladies first?"  
"Okay," Aurora said, after looking at Remus. He nodded at her.

"Come in," Bill said. Aurora walked in, then Remus and Bill followed.

There was a pattern drawn on the ground, and Remus told Aurora to sit in the middle. There were several cups lined up on the edge of the pattern.

It seemed Remus was doing the active part of the ritual for Aurora, as he was muttering lots of words and sprinkled what was in the cups over Aurora. One of the things made Aurora start violently shivering; even though what was sprinkled over her was in a form no bigger than dew drops. Slowly, Aurora started to disappear, and the room started to go black as Aurora started to see clocks all around her, going backwards.

When she was just about all disappeared, Aurora's world was black. Suddenly, she began to feel as though she was falling. There were thousands of clocks around her, all going backwards. There were also dates which got earlier the longer she fell.

 **Neville, George and Luna a few weeks later…**

"Did you receive a letter from Aurora too?" Neville asked George and Luna. They were gathered at George's flat above his shop.

"Yes," Luna said, and George just nodded.

"So, no more Aurora," Neville said sadly.

"We will see her again, just in a different world," Luna said. "She's time travelling, and I bet before she started at Hogwarts."  
"Luna does have a point there," Neville nodded.

"Yes, you do: we will see her again, then," George nodded. Then they hugged. When they broke, they stood there, praying for Aurora to have success wherever she was headed.

* * *

 **Not completely happy with the chapter, but I was at a wall with it. Hopefully next will be better! Sorry if the ritual seemed a bit boring, but what is there to say about one?**

 **don't forget to check out A Flower in the Dark! Another fem!harry story with Snape as Harry's father and him being paired with Voldy/Tom.**

 **laters!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Back in time**

 **Right, I am back. Things are going to be slow for a while, because I am in Germany in a couple of days. You might find this chapter a bit boring, but hopefully the next one has a bit more action.**

 **Currently, the standings have it that Illvermorny is the choice of school. I will probably close this poll around October. I can't see myself posting any more then two chapters, and I will need to know after another two.**

 **Warnings/Tags: While I never include you know what, this chapter does have a few mentions to some slightly more mature stuff. Don't get me wrong, when relationships develop there will be kissing and cuddling, but no more than that, on screen at least.**

 **Story is an AU! This is my story, I am kindly sharing my idea with you, so if you wish to tell me why you don't like it, be polite then go away. The rest of you, bother me all you like!**

 **It contains fem!Harry and dark!Harry  
Pairings: Tom/Aurora (Most likely,) Luna/George, and behind that I do not know.**

 **I'll see you at the end!**

* * *

 _Tap, tap._ After the tapping noise repeated, it finally made its way into Aurora's black world as she vaguely woke up. It was quickly followed by, "WAKE UP, GIRL!"

 _'No prize for guessing where I am then,'_ Aurora thought as she woke up fully. Surprisingly, she was having to resist the urge to giggle rather than groan.

As Aurora slowly got up and opened the door of her cupboard, she put one of her hands into her pocket to feel her wand; _brilliant._ With all that in mind, (Aurora knew the ritual had worked,) she did not really need to look at herself to tell that much, as she would be nine again, and would be wearing those glamour charms.

As she stepped out/fell (she wasn't sure which) out of her cupboard out into the hall, she then looked at the mirror directly across from the cupboard; wanting to remember what she looked like.

She was back to being a rather short nine-year-old and her glamours were back on, as she had suspected. This was really pointed out her extremely messy dark red hair. Not for too much longer, at least.

"Girl! Stop stalling and make breakfast! Some of us have got to go to work!" Uncle Vernon shouted from the dining room.

"Coming, Uncle Vernon!" Aurora called. She quickly turned away from the mirror and continued down to the kitchen.

Aunt Petunia in all her glory was in the kitchen already; gathering implements to set the table. She looked exactly as Aurora had remembered her: scrawny, long-necked, blonde-haired, and blue-eyed. Aurora was really impressed she had remembered her aunt so clearly.

"Stop being slack, girl! Get to work! The usual or else," Aunt Petunia said gruffly.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia; you go and sit down, it will all be sorted out," Aurora said politely.

Aunt Petunia did a double take before leaving the room. Aurora supposed she had not been THAT polite before now, as today was the first day Aurora was merged with her child-self, and before today she did not know better.

Aurora started by turning the frying pans on. While they heated, she got the eggs and spinach ready. Aurora really wanted to use magic to help her, but she knew she could not as only small amounts worked around electricity without stuffing it; unless, of course, the object had been modified to work around magic.

Aurora then put the eggs and spinach in the pans to start cooking; in the meantime, she walked back to the fridge and got the bacon, beans and sausages. That called for another pan, so then she had to get another fry pan and turned the oven on. As she did this, Aurora felt very impressed with herself: she had remembered what she used to do perfectly!  
When it was only the sausages and bacon still cooking, Aurora pulled her wand out for the first time and flicked it over to the stove and got the kettle to move over to the sink, where she filled it up with water. Aurora then flicked her wand again and sent the kettle back to the stove, and then she quickly popped over to light the stove.

Some tasks could be made a bit easier now she had her wand, and it was nice having some reminder of the past, otherwise, it would seem like a dream. The bonus too, was the wand was from the future, so for some reason, the Ministry's underage magic detectors and the trace did not work. It was considered the same as an adult's wand, or the wand did not exist as far as the detectors were concerned. And to be fair, going by mental age, Aurora was an adult.

While that was going on, she had to get the bacon and sausages off the heat; she put that with the rest of the food in the oven while she prepared the coffee pot. Then it was time for the plates, mugs and glasses; she quickly got those out then poured the water into the coffee pot. Petunia had taken the plates and the cutlery in already, but Aurora needed a plate to get it all there.

While the coffee was doing what coffee did, Aurora dished up the breakfast while sneakily saving some for herself and shoving that it the just turned off oven; she knew the amount she had taken would not be missed considering at no point no one had come into the kitchen. While the Dursleys ate, she'd be doing the dishes, so she had plenty of time to eat her fill then. Then, of course, Petunia would come in and give Aurora her 'breakfast,' that usually was the size to fill a mouse if she was lucky.

After pouring Dudley his drink of milk, Aurora carried everything next door to the dining room. When the coffee, a jug of milk, the three breakfasts, Dudley's drink and a small side of toast was there, Aurora stepped back to show she had brought everything.

"Shoo! You still have plenty to do!" Petunia said, shooing Aurora back to the kitchen. Aurora nodded and quickly retreated to the kitchen.

She turned the tap on and started filling the sink; while that happened, she got her breakfast out and quickly ate that, before quickly washing and drying the plate then she put it away. Then she got to washing everything else.

Ten minutes later, Aurora was called to the dining room to clean up the table. After three trips of that, she put most of it in the dishwasher, and then hand washed the rest that would not get clean properly or could not go in the dishwasher.

Once everything was away in the cupboards, Aurora got dusting and vacuuming. This was going to be quite enjoyable as Vernon had left for work, and Petunia was taking Dudley around to a friend's place, then she was going shopping. That meant Aurora could dust, vacuum, sweep and mop while everyone was gone, and brush her hair, too. She hated her hair being unbrushed.

After completing all those tasks, Aurora had to clean the bathroom and make Dudley's bed. Petunia made hers and Vernon's, but Dudley never made his which meant Aurora was left to do it.

By the time she had done that, Petunia was back, and Aurora had to make lunch for her. It would be much quicker than normal, as she was only making lunch for one and Petunia never wanted much. Those were Petunia's only saving graces.

After lunch was over and Aurora had cleaned up, she was chased outside to weed the garden and plant some seedlings Petunia had brought when she was shopping. By then, Aurora knew, it would be time to head inside as it would be just before Vernon and Dudley got back, so she could have a shower then it would be time to get dinner ready for her family.

########################################

Aurora was grateful the day was quite cool because otherwise, the work in the garden would be really tiring. As it was, it was tiring, but not as much as if the sun and the heat were pouring down on her; then she would also be trying not to pass out.

Even without that, the shower afterwards was still very welcome; even if the water was half cold as it was still warming up from everyone else having showers.

Though Aurora now had a headache, as she had touched the electric fence between the Dursleys house and the neighbours, and then she fell backwards. Aurora did not realise that until she found herself on the ground, with no idea how she got there.

All that did not take very long even with the unplanned fall to the ground, which meant Petunia could stop doing the laundry and hand it over to Aurora. She had to hang it up, put it in the dryer, and then put more on. By that stage it was dinner time, so Aurora had to make dinner; she had been ordered to make a risotto with the food Petunia had just brought for it.

As Aurora prepared the dinner, she had an odd thing happen: she thought she had a voice! It was trying to talk to her. Aurora looked around for the source: but she could not see anyone. She shook her head: considering it was not a ghost or a person, what could it be other than her imagination?

But then, she heard it again. Aurora looked around again with nothing in sight. Wondering if maybe Dudley was trying to play a prank on her, Aurora spoke:

"He-hello?" Aurora nervously asked. Still no response.

"Girl! Get back to work!" shouted Vernon from the next room. He must be home and must have heard her! Aurora shook her head and got back to work.

Unfortunately, the voice did not go away. She had no idea who it was, or where it was, but it was creeping her out. If it was not for the fact she would get into trouble, Aurora would have screamed.

That night when she went to bed, Aurora found out where the voice was coming from. Inside her head; which quickly reminded her she had touched the electric wire on the fence, (to keep the neighbours' cat out of the garden,) and ended up going unconscious for a few moments, probably. This possibly caused the voice to wake up: it was the Horcrux, Aurora knew it.

 _"Who are you?"_ Aurora asked it; she knew who it was, but she was double checking.

 _"Finally! I have been trying to get your attention for hours!"_ The voice said.

 _"Lucky I already know who you are, Tom Riddle; because your certainly not going to tell me,"_ Aurora commented snarkily.

 _"How did you know?"_ Tom Riddle asked. He sounded impressed and surprised.

 _"I have my ways, and I also know your Voldemort. Good night,"_ Aurora said.

 _"You can't go to sleep! You have not answered my all my questions!"_ Tom complained.

 _"I can and I will,"_ Aurora said. Then she ignored him trying to pester her for more as she went to sleep. It took a bit longer to get to sleep, but she did in the end.

####################

Over the rest of the week until when Remus was supposedly picking her up, Aurora did everything the Dursleys asked her to, with a bit of help from her magic here and there. She could only do that, though, when the Dursleys were not around, which did happen quite a bit, so Aurora did not complain. She was quite content really.

She was also becoming friends with the Horcrux in her head. He talked none stop, which was a bit irritating considering she liked a bit of quiet; and if he got even slightly irritated it would give her a headache. If Aurora had other choices of people to talk to she probably would just ignore him, but these were dire situations.

" _Can I ask something?"_ Tom asked one time.

" _Go on, you're just going to ask anyway,"_ Aurora said irritably.

" _Why do you put up with your relatives? Surely an orphanage would be better than this?"_ he asked sounding puzzled, and Aurora was not sure what the reasoning behind that was. She'd much rather put up with this than many other things she had to put up with in her past life.

" _Because I happen to know it will change shortly. Now, shut up!"_ Aurora responded shortly. Really, the only reason she was friendly with the Horcrux, was because it was the only one who could supply her with a decent conversation.

Tom was a bit put out about the fact she had told him to shut up, but he begrudgingly agreed to stay quiet for a while, which was all the victory Aurora asked for.

When the eve of Dudley's birthday rolled by, Aurora was excited: she would be leaving tomorrow! As she worked in the garden, (by hand as Petunia was lurking in the house,) an owl flew down and landed in front of her. Aurora quickly grabbed the letter off the owl and started to open it as the owl flew off.

" _Why would anyone write to you by owl if you're not even ten yet?"_ Tom asked.

" _Keep quiet and find out,"_ Aurora retorted as she opened up the letter to read it.

" _Aurora,_

 _Are you all set for tomorrow? I'll meet you at the end of Privet Drive at eight. See you then._

 _Remus_ _."  
"Who's this Remus?" _Tom asked.

" _A friend who is taking me away from here, but had to prepare a few things first. I am also going to have you removed from my head, so enjoy my conversation while you can,"_ Aurora said.

" _Will I be destroyed?"_ Tom asked fearfully.

" _No, you'll be kept for bargaining purposes,"_ Aurora said simply.

" _Why don't I like the sound of that?"_ Tom asked, causing Aurora to laugh.

" _By the way, who do you think my father is?"_ Aurora asked suddenly as she stuffed the letter away, and continued to weed.

" _James Potter: he was married to your mother after all,"_ Tom said, finding it an odd question.

" _Well, you're wrong. Severus Snape is my father; apparently, James knew something was off when I was born and found out the truth. Then he decided to put charms on my so no one would question my parentage until I was old enough to know myself. Also, my mother did not know: she was missing that small detail from her mind,"_ Aurora said. She wanted to get that secret out to as many people as possible, so why not start with Voldemort's Horcrux? Also, it was satisfying to know something the Horcrux did not know.  
" _Severus Snape? Really? I suppose it is not surprising considering he did love her or said he did and begged for her life to be spared,"_ Tom said, sounding half surprised.

" _How all that equalling they were having sex I do not know, but if that's how you reason it, then that's your choice,"_ Aurora said shrugging.

" _Must you be so blunt?"_ Tom said sounding offended; mainly because she used the word sex which brought unwanted visions into his mind.

That evening after dinner and dessert had been served and Aurora had done the dishes, she walked up to her uncle and said, "I thank you and your family for your hospitality, but I'm afraid I have to leave tomorrow, which means I will be burdening you for no longer."

" _Why are you doing this?"_ Tom asked.

" _It's called being polite,"_ Aurora snapped back.

" _Right; why? They have not done a thing for you,"_ Tom asked. Aurora ignored him.  
"Well, good," Vernon said, looking surprised at what Aurora was saying.

"You, you can't leave! You have nowhere to go! He, he told us that you had to stay here or else!" Petunia said, suddenly sounding frightened. Everyone jumped at the suddenness and franticness she spoke with.

 _"Well, this is a sudden change of events,"_ Aurora thought.

"Who told you?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Dumbledore!" Petunia stammered.

"What exactly did he say?" Aurora asked, raising an eyebrow. Maybe he was not quite as good as she had thought, it would not surprise her, considering how everyone else turned out.

"If we didn't take you in and at least somewhat mistreat you, he'd harm us!" Petunia said, looking very afraid with every word she said.

"Right, now I understand. But I have to apologise: it seems I have misunderstood you. I wish there was something I could do," Aurora said, thinking and rubbing her chest. She was surprised by how quickly she was forgiving them, and she hoped it was not a mistake to do so.

Then the idea came to her! She still had control of the hallows from her past life, that was the reasoning of the symbol on her chest; rubbing her chest reminded her of that. She had not even thought about it since the Battle of Hogwarts, so this was the first time since.

After claiming all the hallows, they went inside her, making her some sort of human version of Death or something; she was not really sure though. Because it was just a symbol she had forgotten about it, though sometimes like just then if she rubbed it she would feel pain there.

But it did mean she could cast a ward that would protect the Dursleys, so it was safe to leave them: protection spells suddenly become stronger as a result of the presence of the hallows. She could now use the power of the hallows at will: she could turn completely invisible and her magic seemed to have gotten stronger; she did not know about the resurrection stone yet, though. She still had to work out how the stone worked before she could try to do it.

Aurora wondered if they existed in this timeline, considering she had them already there was a large chance they would no longer be accessible without destroying her.

"Hold on: this will solve your problems," Aurora said. Then she pulled her wand out and cast the protection ward she'd cast so many times when she had been on the run from Death Eaters.

"You will be safe now. Goodbye for at least a while; and happy birthday for tomorrow, Dudley," Aurora said, then she walked out back to her cupboard, leaving stunned Dursleys.

" _Why did you do that?"_ Tom asked.

" _They need protecting, simple. Unlike you, I have a heart and I don't want them to get harmed for something they had no choice over,"_ Aurora said, snapping at him slightly.

It was not very nice for her to snap at him, but it did however, keep Tom quiet for the rest of the night, which meant Aurora could get a goodnight's sleep.

#################################(nextDay)#####################################

The next morning Aurora woke early. She quite often woke up early, but she nearly always went straight back to sleep to try and get as much sleep as possible before she had to wake up. But today she got up; she quickly gathered up her items, and unlocked the cupboard instead.

When Aurora was in the hall, she shut her cupboard and looked at the clock: it was quarter to eight. Then, Aurora quietly walked to the front door, which she opened and slipped through before shutting. After shutting the front door of the Dursleys' home for the last time, Aurora ran down to the edge of the property before turning around and looking back.

" _So long, number four Private Drive,"_ Aurora thought, then she turned to toward the top of Private Drive where she believed she was meeting Remus. It was unlikely to be the other end of the street, as there was a property there, and the street was a dead-end road, besides.

" _How does it feel to be leaving?"_ Tom asked, alerting her to the fact he was awake.

 _"Ah, so you decided to wake up then,"_ Aurora said slightly condescendingly.

" _Horcruxes do not sleep!"_ Tom cried defensively.

" _I have read Dumbledore's books on them; they function like normal humans if they take human form and it is believed that is the same while in a host: so, stop lying,_ " Aurora said smugly.

" _Augh! Yes, you win,"_ Tom grumbled. He was quiet for the rest of the trip to the end of the road.

When Aurora reached the top of the street, she stopped and looked around. She assumed they were meeting on this side of the road, as the other side did not make any sense especially when it was not mentioned in her letter.

Aurora walked over to a tree growing in the middle of someone's fence and leant against it; this would be a good place to wait for Remus; noticeable, but out of the way.

A few minutes past, and there was no sign of him: Aurora turned away from the street and casted a quick tempus to find out the time, and it was three past eight. She decided to wait another five minutes then she'd walk down to the other end of the street.

" _Maybe he decided not to come,"_ Tom suggested.

" _If he has he will not be very popular: he promised he would make it up to me and doing that would not be making it up to me. So, if he got cold feet, he will find his werewolfy hide used as a rug in my future living room,"_ Aurora said, getting a bit grumpy.

As she turned back to the street, a man wearing a hood came up to her. She saw he had a brown, bushy moustache: as the man approached her, she clenched her hand around the wand she had in her pocket.

"Umm, excuse me, is this Private Drive just here?" he asked Aurora.

"Yes, it is," Aurora confirmed.

" _Why doesn't he look at the sign?"_ Tom asked bamboozled.

" _No idea,"_ Aurora replied.

"Thank you. Aren't you a bit young to be out at this time on your own?" the man asked.

"I am waiting for someone; but that is none of your business, anyway," Aurora snapped. Then something about the way he spoke got her. "Remus? Is that you?"

"Yes, it is me," Remus said, pulling his hood back. Aurora tried not to let her jaw drop at her stupidity.

" _So, he decided to show up after all: I think I have seen him before,"_ Tom said inside Aurora's head.

 _"I would not be surprised: he was part of the Order of the Phoenix after all,"_ Aurora said to replied to Tom.

" _That would explain it,"_ Tom nodded. He sounded quite put out that he had not thought about that.

"I thought you were not coming," Aurora said to Remus.

"Sorry, I was accosted by another werewolf whom I met outside Gringotts, and I had to get rid of him: all dealt with now, though," Remus said causally.

"What did you do?" Aurora asked. She thought to Tom, _"Bet he murdered it."_

" _He does not have the guts,"_ Tom replied.

 _"_ Ah, well; I had to kill him," Remus said looking awkward.

 _"Told you,"_ Aurora said to Tom. Tom, however, did not comment which irritated Aurora.

"Ah, right. Are we going straight to Gringotts? Or to your home first?" Aurora asked.

"Gringotts. Come on, there is a somewhat hidden alley down here," Remus said, leading Aurora to where the alley was.

"Cool," Aurora said, skipping next to him excitedly.

A short walk later they reached said alley. Remus and Aurora went down to where they would be hidden, then Remus turned to Aurora and said, "I am going to take those charms off you, Aurora: just to help disguise you, and the fact I believe you would prefer to see yourself as yourself."  
"Thanks," Aurora said smiling.

Remus pulled his wand out and waved it at Aurora and muttered a few words, then Remus supplied Aurora with a mirror to show the glamours were gone. " _You like much better like this, Aurora,"_ Tom said.

" _Thank you,"_ Aurora said, surprised to be complimented by Tom Riddle.

"That's better. Now, grab onto my hand and let's get out of here," Remus said smiling.

"Okay," Aurora nodded.

Remus held his hand out for Aurora to grab, and she took it; a few moments later, they were gone. The next moment, Aurora saw they were in a dark and shady place. Aurora quickly realised this was a place she had been before: Knockturn Alley.

"You actually cannot Apparate straight to Diagon Alley, so we have to go here instead," Remus explained as he started to walk first. Aurora quickly followed.

" _You've been here before?"_ Tom asked surprised.

" _Yes, I have,"_ Aurora responded.

"That makes sense I guess," Aurora nodded.

A few minutes later they entered Diagon Alley, Aurora smiled: she loved it here! They turned left down the street to Gringotts where Aurora would say goodbye to Tom. She was sad about this, because (she hated to admit) she had gotten quite fond of him. But it was not all bad: her mind would feel clear again, and she would of silence, which would be a nice change.

* * *

 **Augh! Why did I make Tom so likeable! Stupid me! (Pulls hair out.)**

 **Anyway, with the amount of work I put into this chapter you better have enjoyed it! I decided to go with her still being master of death: other then helping the Dursleys, I don't know what use it will have.**

 **Anyway, I would like to hear your comments and ideas below! And you never know *wink, wink* I might use an Idea if I really like it! On a side note, I am so happy this story won the mulit chapter award on the Golden Snitch!  
Please read my other fics!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Horcrux removal**

 **Sorry for the delay. RL is what it is, and I struggle to write unless I get into my rhythm. I have also a few other stories in progress. I am a bit upset the last chapter I uploaded didn't get any reviews :( Maybe this time, pretty please?**

* * *

As they walked up the steps just out of Gringotts, Aurora started to feel anxious, and she didn't even know why. All she knew was her chest felt heavy, and breathing had gotten a bit harder. She was starting to feel worried she was going to drop dead, or at the very least, faint.

" _Are you alright?"_ Tom asked her catching on: which was not surprising, considering he lived in her head.

" _I will be fine,"_ Aurora assured.

" _You don't need to be so nervous: it's not an exam or anything, and you probably won't even be awake for it,"_ Tom said.

" _You have experience in this, then?"_ Aurora asked teasingly; but (wisely) Tom choose not to answer that.

After going through the doors to enter Gringotts, Remus lead Aurora up to the main teller. "Remus Lupin here for the Horcrux removal from Aurora Potter," Remus said. Aurora looked at the goblin and quickly realised there was something familiar about him. He had probably served her in her old life: she had been served by a few goblins when she had made withdraws, after all, considering she had never thought any were the same one.

The main hall of Gringotts was just as beautiful and elegant as Aurora had remembered. Gold furnishings, marble floors: it looked rather smashing, and she enjoyed gazing at them again once again. And the lights were chandeliers, or something similar, which let the room well and made it look very fancy.

"Ah yes, we are expecting you. Now, come with me," the goblin said, getting down from the teller. Then he led them down a tall yet narrow corridor, just off the main hall.

They continued to walk until the reached a hospital area; here, the goblin led them over to one of the beds, before calling some others over. Two nurse goblins and two others joined them.

"Now, I am Griphook. What will happen is: we will put Miss Potter into a dreamless sleep, then take her into one of the ritual chambers to remove it the Horcrux. They have wards on them just in case something happens and the Soul Piece tries to take over the host. You may wait here if you wish, Mr Lupin. Now, you didn't want the Horcrux destroyed, did you?" Griphook asked, and Remus nodded.

Aurora was horrified: how could she forget Griphook? He had been the first goblin she had ever met! And then, the debacle of getting the locket from Bellatrix's vault… but it made sense, considering she had interacted with him the most.

"You okay with that, Aurora?" Remus asked.

"Yes, I am. And that is correct Griphook, we didn't," Aurora nodded.

"Very well, we might as well get started," one of the goblins Aurora did not know the name of, said. Aurora and Remus couldn't help but be surprised by the fact they wanted to get it done as soon as possible.

"Alright," Aurora nervously nodded.

The goblins all nodded, then the one dressed like a nurse summoned a purple potion. "Lie down right here, Miss Potter, and drink this. We will levitate the bed to the room in question," she said.

"Alright," Aurora nodded, taking the potion when it was handed to her. She moved so that she would just fall back when she fell asleep.

"Good luck, Aurora, and stay with us," Remus said, gently squeezing her shoulder.

"Thanks," Aurora whispered.

" _Goodbye, Tom,"_ Aurora said to him sadly.

" _Goodbye, Aurora. Hopefully, we will meet again someday,"_ Tom said, also sounding sad.

Aurora then drunk the potion she was asked to. Tom started saying something else then, but the potion knocked her out almost instantly, so she knew he said something but didn't hear it, and she wouldn't for a while.

A few minutes later, Remus watched them take Aurora away on the bed she had fallen asleep on, leaving him to wait nervously.

# #

Almost an hour later, the goblins brought Aurora back to the hospital area, still on the bed, she had left on. Aurora was looking as though she was dead, and blood coming from her scar. That worried Remus a bit-he quickly looked to the Goblins for an explanation. He noticed one was holding a box, that looked like what he had always imagined Pandora's Box would look like.

"It is done: the dark object didn't want to let go of its host, which is why she is bleeding: it could have gone much better, but it could have gone worse, too. Normally the patient looks more alive, but she still breaths," one of the female goblins said.

"Where is it now?" Remus asked, referring to the Horcrux.

"In here. What would you like done with it, Mr Lupin?" the goblin holding the box, asked. Most the others went off.

"Put it in my vault, please," Remus responded. Then he asked, "How long until Aurora will wake up?"  
"Not long. Normally it would be the whole day, but something about her…" the eldest looking one, Ironlitch, said.

"What do you mean? What about her?" Remus was very confused.

"It seems as though she surrounded by death. We goblins don't know much about the Deathly Hallows, except that their master feels like death," he said, looking horrified.

"Right," Remus said, feeling just as confused as before.

As the Goblins parted, the female one who hadn't spoken yet, said, "Give me a shout when she wakes up, wizard." Petray he thought she was called.  
Remus nodded, then she left. While Remus waited for Aurora to wake up, he thought of all things he would need to do. Charlie should be well settled in by now, which left starting the dreaded letter to Snape—ah, Severus. He was not looking forward to that one little bit.

Right then, he heard a soft groan. Remus looked at the bed containing Aurora to see she was waking up, finally. "She's awake!" Remus called, hoping that goblin would hear her.

"Remus? Is that you?" Aurora asked as she tried to open her eyes.

"Yes, it is. How do you feel? Different?" Remus asked.

"I feel lighter; and my thoughts, they're faster! WOW! It does seem a bit empty in my head now, though," Aurora said groggily, after spending several minutes thinking, she was able to talk again.

"That's good," Remus nodded as the nurse goblin came over.

After examining Aurora twice, Petray said, "Miss Potter is free to go. She recovered very well and quickly, so no potions needed. Just make sure she gets plenty of sleep tonight. Bring her back on this date or as close to as possible in a year, or sixth months. Just for a check-up."  
"Right, thank you, you and everyone else involved," Remus nodded.

"Thank god! Umm, thanks," Aurora cried, before hastily thanking the goblin.

"No problem. Now, get lost! You prevent the dust from settling," Petray said.

"Right," Aurora didn't need telling twice; she quickly got up and headed towards the door, with Remus doing the same.

As they left, Remus asked as he noticed Aurora wobble around a bit, "Are you alright?"  
"Yes; still feel a little funny when it comes to staying upright, that's all," Aurora nodded.

"While you were gone, another goblin said that would probably be the case for most of today," Remus said as they entered the foyer.

"Do you need to pay?" Aurora asked.

Remus shook his head. "No, I paid when I made the booking."  
"Right: can I go and withdraw some money?" Aurora nodded.

"If you want: but doesn't Dumbledore have your key?" Remus said.

"Nope: I had it on me when I travelled back," Aurora grinned, brandishing the key from her pocket.

They quickly changed their route to go to one of the serving goblins. After showing her key, Aurora and Remus were taken down to Aurora's vault. While she filled up the sack the Goblin had provided, Aurora asked about the vault. She got the answer:  
"Your parents left you this one as your personal. Every year, one hundred and fifty galleons are put in; enough to cover your items for going to a magic school for the year, I would expect, maybe a bit more. When your seventeen you will get access to the main vault. The main vault can only be accessed by the Lady or Lord. When you turn eleven, we will give you the Heiress ring."  
"Did my parents leave a will?" Aurora asked, and the goblin nodded. He moved over to the table in Aurora's vault and grabbed two scrolls off it.

"Feel free to take them with you: anyone named in the will outside the family has the goods their given to them. If you have evidence to suggest they don't deserve it or something, you may take it up with us. Lord Potter also left you a letter," the goblin nodded.

"Thank you," Aurora said gratefully. Then, they left.

"Now, before we head off, can we stop to buy potion ingredients, a cauldron and some clothes for me?" Aurora asked.

"Sure," Remus nodded.

Aurora was very efficient, and she knew exactly what she wanted, which meant all of that did not take too long: the upside of being efficient. When she finished, Aurora still had quite a bit of money, a cauldron filled with potions ingredients, and fitting clothes-plus, she was wearing a nice pair of royal purple everyday robes. Remus was carrying the cauldron, thankfully, or Aurora probably would have dropped it.

"Alright, we will head up to the Leaky Cauldron, and grab a bite before heading off," Remus suggested as they walked up the street.

Aurora's stomach grumbled right then. "Sounds like a great idea," She said flushing. Remus chuckled slightly.

When they reached the dusty and dark old pub called the Leaky Cauldron, Remus leads her straight up to the bar to order. He had a steak and some coffee, while Aurora ordered apple juice and the risotto.

After they ordered, they sat down on one of the many tables and sat in silence. From Aurora's point of view, it was mainly because the fact she was still feeling poorly, and it was catching up on her. Remus was just thinking.

After their food arrived, Remus said, "I should warn you, we have a lodger."  
"Who? Why?" Aurora asked, surprised. She nearly dropped her fork.

"Charlie Weasley. My house is in Romania, and it is very big to boot: been in the family for a while you see. So, I thought I'd rent part of it out to get some extra cash. And Charlie, still young and not getting paid much, I guess. He expressed an interest, and the rest, as they say, is history," Remus explained. Then he said, "I also ask him to grab Scabbers next time he goes and visits' his family."

"Ah. Who was that werewolf you killed before? And does he know why you want a rat?" Aurora asked.

"Yes, he does. And amazingly, he believed me, that's the most amazing part," Remus said, shaking his head. Then he replied, "Phennella Killim: not a very noteworthy person. She was a troublemaker, more than anything else to be honest. Greyback killed her in a few months' time, in the old timeline, and in a much less humane way then how I did it."  
"Oh, okay. I am looking forward to seeing Charlie again," Aurora said excitedly. Then she said, "Hopefully he goes to the Burrow soon because Sirius does not deserve to be locked up in there."  
"No, he doesn't," Remus nodded.

After they finished eating, Remus asked (they had paid when they ordered,) "Shall we go?"  
"Yes, lets," Aurora nodded. The two stood up and made their way to the fireplace.

"The floo code is the Moon Lake," Remus quickly said.

"Right," Aurora nodded, grabbing a handful of floo powder as she walked in.

"The Moon Lake!" Aurora cried, throwing the floo powder over her head. The Green flames of the floo engulfed her, and she felt the chimney rash past as everything started to spin around and around.

Crash! Aurora came out the other end and crashed into the floor. "I think I need to teach you about floo: that was very unladylike. When Sirius is free, he would find it very amusing, mind you: I will have to show him a memory," Remus commented amusedly.

"Don't you dare, Lupin! I'll turn you into a rug if you do! I would be better if I wasn't feeling odd, too!" Aurora hissed angrily as she stood up. She then preceded to glare at him.

"Just kidding. Anyway, welcome to Moon Lake, my home. We are in the middle of a forest, and I own several acres of the forest, including the lake this is built on the edge of," Remus said.

"Cool! Is the dragon reserved nearby?" Aurora asked.

"On the edge of the forest to the north: why?" Remus asked.

"Just wondering. What about the forests' name?" Aurora then asked.

"Moon Forest. We are in the Moon Valley: at night, this place is very mysterious, and changes in the moonlight. Some potions ingredients has to be left in this valley to be useable, and gave the effect they have," Remus explained.

"Ah, cool!" Aurora exclaimed.

Right then, Charlie Weasley walked in. "Perfect timing, eh?" he remarked.

"Yes, it is, Charlie. Aurora, this is Charlie Weasley, Charlie, this is Aurora Potter," Remus said smiling.

Aurora was having an internal battle with the fact she was having to meet Charlie again. She still remembered him, but of course, he didn't or wouldn't remember her. God, it was going to be hard when she met the others again.

"Nice to meet you," Aurora quickly said, hoping her long silence before speaking wasn't suspicious. He didn't speak either though.

"And you, Aurora," Charlie nodded.

"Charlie, what are you up to right now?" Remus asked.  
"Nothing: today is a day off. I am going over to the Burrow tomorrow night, though. I'll be back late then because I have to drop that rat off," Charlie said.

"Good," Remus said, handing Charlie the stuff of Aurora's he had been carrying. "Can you show Aurora the room that was prepared for her? And while you two are getting chummy, I shall write a letter to our favourite Potion's master. And we are having an early dinner."  
"Alright, sure," Charlie nodded. He had no idea of why Remus was writing to Professor Snape.

As Remus left the room, Aurora said, "Lead the way, Charlie."  
"Right, this way," Charlie nodded. He quickly led Aurora out of the room.

Before taking her to her room, Charlie gave her a tour of the place. Which was very convenient, because when they reached the potion's lab, Aurora dumped the stuff she had brought there. After that, they went upstairs.

The house like Remus had said, was huge. There was a small wing on the ground floor that Charlie owned: it contained a small apartment, but Charlie usually ate with Remus. Then there was a living room, kitchen and pantry, library, laundry, a few studies, a bathroom, a few training rooms for magic and the potions lab. On the first floor, there were several bedrooms, all with small bathrooms, except for Remus who has a huge one, and a room for owls, which was divided into two: one for Remus' owls and ones for visiting Owls. Remus apparently owned five owls.

"Wow," Aurora said as they came to her room.

"I'll say," Charlie said, dumping Aurora's stuff on the floor.

Right then, a house-elf appeared. "he's got a house-elf?! Bloody hell! And I thought he lived in a hobble!" Aurora found herself exclaiming. She would be having words with Remus.

"Sly old wolf that one is," Charlie said with a laugh.

"My name is Bibby, new mistress. If you need anything, just say Bibby!" the house-elf said. Then she started working: putting Aurora's stuff away.

"Bibby is very efficient. Just in case you haven't worked it out," Charlie said at Aurora's shocked expression. Aurora had not expected the house-elf just to start unpacking her stuff; the ones at Hogwarts didn't do it, after all.

"Right. Can I see outside?" Aurora asked.

"Well, all we can see is the lake: there is nothing and forest other than that: but, come on anyway," Charlie nodded. The two walked downstairs then outside.

Aurora looked around as she stepped outside. She and Charlie had just stepped out onto a porch, overlooking a very big lake. It looked very normal for a lake, except Aurora could see white lily of the valley-like flowers just under the water's surface. Other then that, there were trees, and that was about it.

"It's a great lake! What are those flowers?" Aurora asked Charlie.

"Moon Flowers; Remus does not know what they do. But the lake is great for swimming in on those hot days! Other then a few things just around the house, there is a bench under that hazel tree other there, but other then that, there is nothing of note," Charlie said, pointing to a hazel tree not too far away.

"Cool! I will have to experiment with the flowers in potions… when I get a bit more advanced, though! Thanks for showing me around, Charlie," Aurora said, getting excited and speaking very fast. Then she went bright red while cursing at her slip up.

"No problem," Charlie said chuckling. "Now, follow me," Charlie led her off the deck and showed her around the house.

 _'At least those two are getting on, again. It would have just been my luck that they decided they hated each other this time around,"_ Remus thought, as he heard Charlie and Aurora walk past laughing.

Remus then looked at the clock. He had some paperwork which was needing to be done, and he had to get to the letter. On the bright side, it would probably be dinner time by then, as it was two now, and they normally ate at six, so five would be early, which would be the time by the time he got it all done.

" _Severus,_

 _I don't know if you remember me…"_ Remus started to write, but he quickly scrapped that letter. Of course, Severus Snape would remember him: he been tormented by Remus, Peter, Sirius and James for all his school-life after all. Then it wasn't formal enough. As he wrote, Remus again felt guilty for how he treated Severus Snape during school or more for the fact he didn't do much to prevent it.

" _Severus Snape,_

 _I was wondering if I could arrange a meeting with you. It is something very important that needs to be discussed face to face. Mainly because I am sure you will want proof, and I would rather show you in person (don't trust letters anymore.)  
I don't mind when and where we meet, just as long as it's within the next three weeks, and it's someplace safe from ease droppers. I will be bringing two people with me maybe, but one defiantly. If you would feel more secure, you may bring a friend with you. Fridays and Sundays would be the best for me._

 _Look forward to hearing from you,_

 _Remus Lupin."_

"Not perfect, but it's better," Remus muttered as he rummaged around for an envelope an hour later. He decided that not beating about the bush was better than the one he had before.

After addressing the envelope and putting the letter inside, he went and found an owl. After sending the owl off, Remus sighed with relief: he was glad that was gone. He then returned to do his paperwork.

"Remus, master, dinner is nearly ready and your two young guests are waiting for pre-dinner drinks," Bibby appeared and then said.

"Ahh, right. Thanks, Bibby; I'll be down in a minute," Remus said.

Bibby nodded, then disappeared as Remus started to move. He headed downstairs to where the kitchen was.

* * *

 **There, The End is Near is the next chapter, which fortells Remus" death, and Luna comes in. Some point in the next few chapters, Aurora is going to be given a mission. Wanna guess what it is? and bye bye to Tom! For now.**

 **As for Aurora's school, Ilvermorny is still in the lead by two points. I am closing it on the twenty third of this month. I will see how long until I can include George, Fred and Neville: Charlie and Luna are in, and they will be important. Sirius is to come in, too.**

 **BTW: Remus and Neville are relate to Godric Gryffindor, and not too long ago Neville's family got the fortune and Remus got the big house. Just a personal headcanon.**

 **Anyway, review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The end of Remus Lupin is near**

 **Here we are! New chapter. I know you haven't updated since Jan, and I don't have an excuse. Truth be told I have been struggling with ideas for the future for the story, and I have been struggling to write the next chapter.**

 **Please vote in my poll!**

* * *

The next day, Severus Snape curiously looked at a letter one of the house-elves of Hogwarts had brought him. He was currently in his Potions lab, making Potions as usual when the elf popped in with the letter. He didn't normally get letters this late. In fact, he didn't normally get letters full stop.

Generally, Lucius made a visit in person, and Severus did not have many other friends, which meant the ministry was really the only one to write to him: with bills, generally. Albus sometimes owled him to ask for his presence.

The envelope looked normal enough, but the writing looked… like something a wolf might do, yet neat and well-formed, which was unnerving. Shrugging, Severus opened it and read the letter. It read:

" _Severus Snape,_

 _I was wondering if I could arrange a meeting, somewhere private: we need to talk. It is something very important that needs to be discussed face to face. Mainly because I am sure you will want proof, and I would rather show/tell you in person (don't trust letters anymore.)_

 _I don't mind when and where we meet, just as long as it's within the next three weeks, and it's someplace safe from eavesdroppers. I will be bringing two people with me. If you would feel more secure, you may bring a friend or two or even three with you. Fridays and Sundays would be the best for me._

 _Look forward to hearing from you,_

 _Remus Lupin."_

Severus just stood there, staring at the letter. It was so bizarre: what could the wolf want? Severus didn't know, and the more he thought about it, the more confused he got. He was definitely going to take someone with him, though.

After thinking for a moment, Severus decided he would pop over and ask Lucius if he could meet the wolf -as Severus likes to call Remus- with him. Quickly, Severus exited his lab and rushed to his fireplace.

After saying the password to allow him to use it, he stepped through crying, while throwing the floo powder, "Malfoy Manor!"

Woosh, he was gone. Severus gracefully stepped out the other end at Malfoy Manor. "Hello?" Severus called, starting to walk out of the fireplace.

"Uncle Sev!" a young voice cried. The next moment, a blonde boy called Draco Malfoy rushed in and threw his arms around Severus.

"Hello, Draco," Severus greeted his godson, embracing him. Severus was not normally the hugging type. After Severus let go, Draco begrudgingly did so.

"Hi!" Draco said brightly. He was such a bright sweet child, Severus hoped Lucius' training of his son to make him hate Muggles didn't ruin Draco and make him just another pureblood.

"Is your father around?" Severus asked.

"Yep! In his study! After you've seen father, would you come and see the drawings I've done?" Draco asked, pulling off puppy dog eyes well. When he wanted to be, Draco could make his grey eyes look very cute and pull off a great puppy dog eyes' act. "I want to be an artist when I grow up!"

"Alright," Severus nodded, wondering what Lucius would think of Draco's ambition to be an artist. Then he left and strode off to Lucius' study.

Severus had been here quite a lot, so he knew his way around. After a small knock, Severus walked in. "Ah, Severus: what can I do for you?" Lucius asked, standing up to look behind him to see his visitor.

"I was wondering if you would do me a favour. The wolf wants to meet up with me somewhere private, and I want you to come with me," Severus said. Lucius knew exactly who the wolf was, as Severus had told him about his pet name for Remus Lupin years ago.

"Potter's werewolf friend? What does he want?" Lucius asked, and Severus just shrugged. "I'll come, if nothing else, I am very curious about what he wants." Severus had told Lucius about the werewolf incident, and they were retaining the knowledge for blackmail. He would not tell anyone, not even Lucius, but Severus had considered blackmailing Lupin.

"As am I. What are your plans during the week?" Severus asked.

"I'm free Sunday," Lucius said thoughtfully.

"Well, the wolf said Sundays were good, so we will meet up then," Severus nodded. Then he asked, pointing to some paper and a quill, "May I?"

"Go ahead, and suggest his house. From what I've heard, the only good thing the Lupins have is a nice family home. Otherwise, here would be fine," Lucius said.

The Lupins and Longbottoms were both related back to the Roger-Morgans, and at some point, the families split into what they were now, and the Longbottoms got one of the manors and most the money and family silver, and the Lupins got all that was left. It had never been confirmed, but there had been a rumour that the families when back to Godric Gryffindor, whose granddaughter had married Tomas Morgan, and through the Morgans, the family become the Roger-Morgans.

Then Lucius reflected on the other founders. The Smiths, Abbotts and Bones' were all related to Helga Hufflepuff, but that was where their relation to each other ended. Supposedly Rowena only had the one child who had no children, but the recent Lovegoods bear striking similarities to the portrait of Rowena, so who knows?

Lucius' pet theory was there was a second child, who had bred on but had not made it into history, which was how the Lovegoods could be related. Or, maybe before she died, Helena Ravenclaw had a baby: this was all a very long time ago, so who knows?

Lucius didn't even think about Slytherin. He knew the late dark lord had been a descendant of the founder but was he the only one? Lucius had no idea.

"Okay," Severus nodded. He wrote a reply:

" _To Mr Lupin,_

 _Your request is very interesting sounding, and I am very curious, which is mainly why I am agreeing. How about Sunday? I shall be bringing Lucius Malfoy with me if that's agreeable. As for places to meet up, how is your place? Otherwise, Lucius has offered to meet here, meaning you may come to his house. Or what about the Leaky Cauldron or Hogsmeade?_

 _Regards, Severus Snape."_

"Very good," Lucius said, nodding.

"Reading over people's shoulders is rude," Severus said coldly.

"Whatever. Seal it up, and I'll call Dobby. Dobby!" Lucius yelled as Severus sealed the letter up.

"Yes, sir?" Dobby asked, appearing.

"Post this like a good elf, won't you?" Lucius said, handing the letter Severus had just handed to him.

"Of course," Dobby nodded. Then he popped off as elves did.

"Now, how about a chat?" Lucius asked, summoning another chair, and elf to get tea.

"Alright," Severus nodded, knowing he couldn't refuse.

After having a chat with Lucius and Narcissa and spend time with Draco, Severus didn't get out of there until well into the afternoon. He heard from Narcissa Draco had been running around declaring he was going to become an artist. She was all for it, but Lucius was not that excited about it.

 **Morning, the next day…**

Aurora and Remus were sitting on the bench under the hazel tree, after just coming out of the potion's lab. Aurora had just started the potion to cure Remus of turning into a werewolf. It took several days of adding just one ingredient and leaving it in peace. Then it was an hour or so of proper potions making.

"Not that I don't have a problem with you being with me while I make potions, but why did you insist on coming down and joining me when I do it?" Aurora asked.

"Well, it's just in case something happens. If a potion explodes or something, you might not be able to get out of the way, because children' reaction times are not as quick as adult ones, which you are used to. Not that I think you are going to blow something up, but just in case," Remus explained.

"Ah, okay, that is fine," Aurora nodded, thinking it all sounded fair enough.

"By the way, we are meeting up with the Lovegoods in fifteen minutes. I hope you don't mind," Remus said.

"No, not at all! I would like to see them again," Aurora said, perking up at hearing that. She missed her old friends, so catching up with Luna would be very nice! Aurora decided to bug Charlie about bringing Fred and George over before they headed to school.

"Well, that's good," was all Remus said.

"So, what's happening with Sirius? Apart from telling me Charlie had handed Peter in, you didn't tell me much else," Aurora then asked.

"Well, they are going to question Peter under Veritaserum, then they will grab Sirius and give him an actual trial while throwing Peter away, hopefully in Sirius' cell. It hasn't been decided when, yet, though," Remus said. Aurora and Remus had both agreed they would let bygones be bygones with the followers of Voldemort except for Peter, for obvious reasons.

"Couldn't he escape by transforming into a rat?" Aurora asked concernedly. She didn't want him to escape how he had back in her third-year.

"They are going to do the precautions for that," Remus explained, reassuring her.

"Good," Aurora nodded. Then she said, "If it is only a few minutes before we go, I should go and change." Her current clothes she had managed to get stains on, and as a result, she didn't look fit to go places.

"If you want to change your clothes, that would be a good idea," Remus nodded.

"Alright, see you soon," Aurora said jumping up. Then she made her way to the house.

Three minutes to when they were due at the Lovegoods, Aurora and Remus met just in front of the fireplace. After grabbing the floo powder pot, Remus said, pushing it toward Aurora, "Ladies first."

"Thank you," Aurora said, taking a handful of floo powder.

"Lovegood House!" Aurora exclaimed as she threw the powder. Then she felt the familiar spinning sensation that the floo always gave; Aurora used to have terrible troubles with the floo, but experience and practice fixed it. Or just made it better.

When she arrived at the other end, Aurora did a rather cool forward roll out of the fireplace. As she stood up, Aurora saw something white move quickly towards her before hugging her.

"You're okay!" the voice of a young Luna Lovegood said. Aurora couldn't believe that Luna did that: it was very un-Luna.

"Luna?" Aurora asked, wondering if she remembered. As Luna let go, Remus stepped through the floo, and Xenphillius came in through a door. By the time the two men looked at the two girls after registering the others' presence, Luna and Aurora were smiling at each other with pleasant smiles, not letting anything slip.

"Remus, it is good to see you. Have you seen any Crumple-horned Snorcacks?" Xenophillius asked, or Xeno, as he liked to be called. Aurora would wait until invited before calling him that, though.

"Nice to see you, Xeno; I'm afraid not," Remus said, walking over and shaking the blonde wizard's hand. Then Remus turned to Luna, "Hello, Luna."

"Hello," Luna said beaming.

"Who's this young lady?" Xeno asked about Aurora.

"This is my ward, of sorts, Aurora Snape-Potter. Aurora, this is Xenophillius Lovegood, and his daughter Luna," Remus said, reintroducing Xenophillius and Luna to Aurora. He trusted the Lovegoods with Aurora's real name.

"Hi," Aurora said smiling.

"Hello, Aurora," Luna said, still beaming.

"Nice to meet you, young Potter. Please call me Xeno," Xenophillius, or Xeno now said.

"Okay, thank you." Aurora nodded.

"Luna, how about you go and take Aurora to your room, while I'll have a chat with Remus? I'll call you when lunch is ready," Xeno told his daughter.

"Yes, Daddy. Come on, Aurora!" Luna said, grabbing Aurora's hand and running up the stairs. She was dying to talk to her.

As they left, Xeno shook his head. "She's good for Luna: I haven't her so excited or happy since Panda died," he said. He was happy to see his daughter acting like a normal little girl. He was surprised that Luna had taken a liking to the girl and changed so quickly. It was almost like Luna already knew Aurora.

"Yes, she has really cheered the girl up," Remus nodded, remembering the meeting he had with the two just before picking Aurora up, and in the past when he had taught her. He was starting to wonder if Luna remembered what had happened, and remembered the past: what was now an alternate version of their stories.

 **Upstairs…**

"You remember, don't you?" Aurora said as they reached Luna's room.

Luna nodded eagerly. "You've changed! What happened?" Aurora asked, noticing Luna was acting a bit more… well, normal.

"I am still the same, just the memories of you and everyone else have made me more normal. After all, spending more time with daddy even before mamma died, is going to make you a little strange," Luna said simply.

Aurora thought about it, and she realised that about from being very excited about seeing Aurora, Luna was still the same girl, with changes, but at heart, she was still the same old Luna. That made Aurora happy. She was also happy Luna remembered the old past.

"What happened after you were exiled? The nargles have been spreading horrid stories about you. I got the letter, but I want to hear it from your mouth," Luna asked.

"Okay," Aurora nodded, then she jumped into an explanation.

In the end, Luna nodded and said, "Okay."

"You're not surprised at all?" Aurora said, shocked. Then she realised that with the years she had known Luna, she should have expected this!

"It all seems possible: after all, they say Moon Frogs don't exist because they only live on the moon, and yet potions were created with them in it, so they must sometimes appear here, or at one time lived here. We live in a universe which is one of many, so maybe they managed to get here from a universe where they existed on the moon but sometimes floated down here," Luna said dreamily.

"Right, that makes sense. So, Luna, do you think Neville and the twins are safe to befriend? I will befriend the Slytherins in yours and my year, as well as a lot of the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws," Aurora said, thinking about the likes of Padma Patil and Susan Bones.

"That would be a good plan, Aurora: Ginny should be okay, too. I don't think she was on the front line for your exile, and if nothing else, she would change if you get to her pretty quickly. The ones you mentioned all seem the types to stick by your side, which is good," Luna nodded.

"Yeah, I just don't want to get exiled again, or have my friend betrayed me," Aurora nodded.

Then Luna made some joke about Crab and Goyle looking like Crumple-horned Snorecacks. Aurora recalled it as the same one Ron had made, and Luna had really liked it and used it a lot. It never got old, hence the cackling the two witches were letting out.

When she calmed down, Luna suddenly started panting. "Luna?!" Aurora asked, very concerned.

"Remus, he, he's going to die. There will be, be an ex, explosion-he will be with you when your experimenting in the potion's lab until one explodes and he dies! The only blessings will be, he will be freed from the curse. Wait… there is light ahead. Because of how the dark magic works, you can only resurrect someone after eight years of them being died, and you do," Luna said, grabbing hold of Aurora, and panting most of it.

"What!" Aurora exclaimed. Then she started to cry.

"I'm sorry, Aurora, but it will happen. Don't try to prevent it, because you can't stop it from happening: it will happen, no matter what: it was a blue vision, rather then a green which could be changed," Luna said, letting go of Aurora's arm and rubbing it, trying to be comforting.

Before they could do anything else, Xeno called them down for lunch. Aurora and Luna had to calm down enough before they could go down. After all, as far as Luna's father was concerned, Aurora and Luna had not met before today so looking angry, upset or sad would be concerning.

After lunch, the girls went outside, and Luna showed Aurora around the garden. It was nice to catch up with an old friend, and a girl her age. She also remembered Luna had useful insights, though how she delivered them was airy, so one tended to get frustrated and tune them out.

She wasn't one for giving details though: Luna mentioned something about Aurora needing to gather the four heirs of Hogwarts, but Luna would not tell Aurora anything more than that. Aurora respected Luna did not know, or could not tell her: but it was still annoying.

When Remus took Aurora home at the end of the day, he asked, "So, how was it?"

"It was nice seeing Luna again, and she remembers!" Aurora stated excitedly.

"It doesn't surprise me there is something special about her," Remus chuckled. Then he studied Aurora for a moment, then asked, "What's wrong?"

"Luna said you are going to die on Sunday!" Aurora exclaimed.

"I know she is usually right about these things, but even the best of the best Seers makes a mistake. I am not planning on dying, and these things can be avoided," Remus said gently.

"But there is going to be an explosion!" Aurora cried.

"Well, I'll save cleaning the Potions lab for then, and you can leave making potions for that day: they'll wait until the next day. Cleaning can't cause anything to explode," Remus said with humour.

"I suppose," Aurora begrudgingly agreed.

"Now, I am going to check-in at the ministry to see if they have decided on trial dates for Peter and Sirius: how about you go and amuse yourself in your room for a while? Or grab a book. Charlie will be home soon, and I'll ask Bibby to start preparing dinner," Remus smiled.

"Okay," Aurora nodded. Then as Remus called the house-elf, she went upstairs to entertain herself while waiting for Remus and or Charlie to get home.

* * *

 **I have not much else to say, so I won't say anything more.**


End file.
